Fireworks
by Cattleya Furlanetto
Summary: KiraFlay— Pada sebuah kisah yang mengambil latar langit Cosmic Era 71, ia menjadi sebuah kembang api.


**_Gundam SEED_**_ Sunrize, Bandai. I gain no commercial advantages._

**_Pairing_**_ Flay Kira_

**_Genre_**_ Angst, Tragedy_

**_Warning _**_ooc parah, alur campur aduk, repetisi di mana-mana, istilah canon yang muncul tanpa penjelasan._

* * *

**Fireworks**

* * *

Lukisan. Hal inilah yang terbersit di benak Flay setiap kali ia memikirkan tentang kehidupannya dulu.

Dulu memang adalah kata yang terdengar terlalu lampau untuk menyebut suatu titik waktu yang tak lebih dari setahun lalu. Namun, bagi Flay, tidak ada istilah yang lebih sempurna untuk melukiskan seberapa besar dan banyaknya hal yang telah hilang (dan direngut dengan paksa oleh _mereka_) dari kehidupannya.

Dulu segala sesuatunya tidak berjalan seperti ini. Dengan kecantikan yang dapat membuat siapapun menolehkan pandangan, dengan keluarga yang menduduki kursi kekuasaan, dengan kepribadian yang ceria dan kemampuan membuat hati siapapun tertawan—dulu, Flay senantiasa menjalani hari-hari yang setiap detiknya terasa sangat sempurna.

Seperti sebuah lukisan.

Namun, sekarang semua hal itu telah lenyap. Kesempurnaan itu kini telah hancur, menjadi serpihan yang hanya ada di dalam ingatan. Berganti dengan kenyataan yang diliputi ketakutan, keraguan, dan juga ketidakberdayaan melawan ganasnya medan peperangan.

Ini adalah salah mereka.

Suatu hari mereka, para Coordinator terkutuk itu, datang dan membuat keributan di Heliopolis. Mereka datang dan merampas hal-hal yang bukan kepunyaan mereka (seperti misalnya persenjataan, mesin-mesin bernama Gundam, dan juga kebahagiaan Flay), lalu membawanya pulang ke kampung halaman mereka yang ada di angkasa sana, untuk ditukar dengan lencana-lencana sampah yang disematkan di seragam merah.

Mereka keji. Mereka biadab. Merekalah penjahatnya.

Kini, ketika Flay menatap ke luar jendela kapal induk Archangel yang menjadi tempat tinggal barunya, yang ada hanyalah sebuah pemandangan mencekam dengan misil-misil yang terus bertumbukan dan mesin-mesin yang saling melancarkan serangan.

Tak ada langit biru yang membentang biru dan indah seperti yang dulu selalu dilihatnya sepulang sekolah. Tak ada teman-teman yang menunggunya dengan rona wajah yang cerah, atau keluarga yang senantiasa menyambut kedatangannya di rumah. Tak ada apapun yang tersisa dari kehidupan Flay—yang sebelum ini, selalu membuat siapapun menjadi iri hati.

Karena itulah, Flay memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Archangel. Ia memilih untuk melakukan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan, demi membalaskan dendam kepada mereka yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

Karena ini semua adalah salah mereka.

.

.

(Dengan ini, sumbu telah tersulut.)

* * *

_Sebuah sapaan yang terlontar, dari seorang gadis kepada seorang pemuda, terdengar begitu ringan dan juga bersahabat._

_"…burung robot yang manis. Kau yang membuatnya?"_

_Sang pemuda menengadah cepat, kemudian ia membalasnya dengan gelengan lemah dan seulas senyuman yang tipis tergurat. _

_"Bukan, ini hadiah dari temanku."_

_Seekor binatang mungil terus mengepakkan sayap, sementara sang gadis kembali berbicara untuk memecah senyap. "Kita temas sekelas, tapi baru kali ini berbicara langsung. Tidakkah kau merasa itu aneh?"_

_Sejenak, keraguan datang menghampiri. _

_"Kau mengenalku?"_

* * *

Ayahnya mati. Tolle mati. Kira menghilang. Coordinator hidup. Ayahnya mati. Tolle juga mati. Kira mungkin tidak hidup. Coordinatorlah yang masih hidup.

Mengapa Coordinator tidak ikut mati?

Milli sungguh bodoh ketika menghentikan Flay yang bermaksud mengirim seorang Coordinator ke alam baka dengan pistolnya. Padahal, Flay berpikir, semestinya para Coordinator juga ikut mati bersama ledakan yang menewaskan orangtua dan juga teman-temannya.

Coordinator itu—mereka mati pun tidak apa-apa. Merekalah yang sejak awal melanggar ketentuan alam dengan rekayasa genetik. Merekalah yang merasa jauh lebih unggul dan lebih mulia daripada kaum Natural. Jika saja mereka yang menjadi akar permasalahan ini mati, itu akan menjadi hal yang bagus, bukan?

Kemudian, ketika Flay duduk di kabin Archangel sembari memeluk kedua lututnya, ia membisikkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada angin yang bergeming, kepada bintang yang meremang, kepada dewa-dewa yang dikatakan bermukim di langit ini namun tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan nyawa-nyawa yang terus tercabut akibat pertempuran tanpa henti.

Ada beribu-ribu burung yang terbang di udara, ada berjuta-juta pasir yang menghampar di tepi samudera. Dari begitu banyak pilihan yang dimiliki takdir, mengapa ia harus menulis naskah yang tragis seperti ini? Mengapa ia harus memilih Flay untuk terjebak di dalamnya (tanpa pernah bisa keluar)?

Flay terus berpikir, sementara jarum jam berdetik tanpa akhir. Akan tetapi, semakin lama ia mencari jawaban, semakin sering pula ia tiba pada sebuah ketidakmengertian. Ia semakin tidak mengerti sesungguhnya peran apa yang seharusnya ia mainkan di dalam drama pilu ini.

Untuk menghancurkan Coordinator seperti yang selama ini ia inginkan? Ia tidak memiliki kekuatan itu. Untuk meyakinkan Natural untuk bisa bersikap lebih bijaksana? Ia juga tidak memiliki kekuatan itu. Untuk menghentikan perang yang membagi seluruh umat manusia ke dalam istilah _kita_ dan _mereka_? Ia lebih tidak memiliki kekuatan itu.

Sepertinya tidak ada satu pun terasa yang tepat.

Lalu, Flay teringat Kira.

.

.

(Sumbu mulai mendekati puncaknya.)

* * *

_Dan senyuman manis pun menari. "Tentu saja. Kau adalah—si murid kesayangan semua profesor karena paling pintar, paling cerdas, dan paling segala-galanya—Kira Yamato, bukan?"_

_"…ya. Dan kau…_"

_ "Namaku Flay." Sang gadis menyahut cepat._

_"…Flay Allster, aku tahu." Warna merah muda yang sangat samar lantas bersemburat. "Eh, itu… ka–karena kau sangat terkenal."_

_Si gadis kemudian menyambung, "Oh, aku tidak terlalu terkejut." Lalu, ia berkata tanpa setitik pun rasa canggung. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku dan teman-temanku berencana pesta kembang api malam nanti."_

_Sepasang alis cokelat bertaut, mencoba mendeduksi sendiri sebuah pertanyaan yang terus tersangkut: kembang api di musim seperti ini?_

_Wajah cantik lantas dihiasi tawa yang menggelitik, "Aku tahu kedengarannya aneh, tapi ini ide teman-temanku. Apa kau mau ikut?"_

_Kembali, sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dengan lemah dan penuh keraguan. "Kau mau aku bergabung?"_

_Dan kembali, pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan sebuah senyuman. "Mengapa tidak?"_

* * *

Kira selalu dan selalu berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin membunuh. Ia tidak ingin bertarung. Ia tidak sanggup terus berada di arena perang sebab di sana, yang ada hanyalah sebuah kisah pilu tentang Coordinator dan Natural.

Yang ada hanyalah kebencian yang telah menutupi mata hati. Dan kematian yang senantiasa membayangi. Dan bulir-bulir penyesalan yang hanya bisa berlinang di kehampaan, mengambang begitu saja karena tak ada gaya apapun yang dapat menariknya jatuh.

Flay rasa ia memang pernah mendengar kebimbangan itu sebelumnya, tetapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar mendengarkan. Barulah ketika ia ditawan di kapal induk milik Coordinator dan melihat kematian orang-orang dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, perkataan Kira kembali berputar di dalam benaknya.

Sesungguhnya, Flay tidak tahu dengan hal yang ia rasakan mengenai itu. Apakah itu berarti ia menganggap Coordinator tidak seburuk yang ia kira, ataukah ia sebenarnya telah mengikis dendam yang selama ini mengendap di dalam dirinya.

Tetapi ketika Flay melihat betapa kejamnya kematian, ia mulai merasa ragu terhadap kebencian yang selalu mencakari dinding hatinya.

Seketika, ia tersadar bahwa ia tidak menginginkan hal ini. Dan kemudian ia pun menetapkan perannya.

Dengan sekeping CD N-Jammer Canceler yang berada di tangan Flay saat ini, bisakah peperangan ini berakhir? Bisakah kedamaian kembali hadir?

Bisakah?

.

.

(Secercah sinar dan suara yang terdengar berdesit mulai meluncur ke angkasa.)

* * *

_"Hei, Flay! Kau terlalu dekat dengan sumbu. Menyingkirlah!"_

_"Iya, iya, Milli cerewet." _

_Sepasang tangan kurus berkacak di pinggang, kemudian ia pergi dengan langkah melenggang. Di sisi senja, ia lantas menyapa pemuda yang hanya termangu tanpa kata. "Aku tidak tahu kau dekat dengan Tolle dan Sai."_

_"Kami sering mengerjakan proyek bersama. Dengan Milli juga."_

_"Oh, begitu…" gumam gadis itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, percikan api yang berwarna-warni membumbung tinggi ke angkasa sunyi. "Ah! Sudah dimulai!"_

* * *

Flay bergegas menuju kapal induk Dominion untuk menyerahkan benda itu kepada Azrael. Akan tetapi, Azrael menatap benda itu dengan mata melebar, seolah-olah ia baru saja menemukan berlian yang sangat besar. Dan segera setelahnya, sebuah tawa puas terdengar menggelegar.

Flay terkejut. Natarle pun terkejut. Orang-orang yang berada di luar kapal induk Dominion ini lebih terkejut. Hanya Azrael yang menatap pemandangan mencekam itu dengan euforia yang terajut.

Dengan CD yang dibawa Flay, kunci N-Jammer di bumi telah terbuka. Para pasukan Earth Alliance yang selama ini tidak bisa menggunakan nuklir, kini bisa memakainya dengan leluasa. Dan baru saja, mereka menembakkan senjata nuklir dengan membabi buta.

Flay tidak mengerti. Seharusnya ketika ia menyerahkan keping CD itu, drama pertempuran yang tak berkesudahan ini segera terhentikan.

Lalu, Natarle menyuruhnya pergi. Kru kapal induk Dominion yang lain pun turut dievakuasi. Di tengah kebingungannya tentang yang manakah hitam dan yang manakah putih, Flay hanya bisa patuh menuruti.

Dan kemudian, dari balik jendela pod penyelamat yang ditumpanginya, ia melihat Kira. Kira juga melihatnya. Mereka saling bertemu pandang dengan kelegaan yang seketika memenuhi dada.

.

.

(Lalu bunga-bunga api bermekaran di angkasa.)

* * *

_DUAR! _

_._

_DUAR! _

_._

_DUAR!_

_._

_"Sangat indah…" gumam sang gadis._

_Sepasang permata gelap hanya menatap pemandangan cantik itu lekat. Ia rasa, ia sudah tidak perlu berkata bahwa hal yang diucapkan gadis itu sangat tepat._

_Sang gadis menoleh, lalu bertanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kembang api?"_

* * *

Flay berpikir jika saja ini bukanlah drama tentang pergulatan manusia, mungkin akan ada sentuhan dan genggaman, serta kata-kata cinta yang teruntai di samping telinga.

Namun pada titik ini, takdir kembali memainkan tangan terampilnya.

Pada sebuah kisah yang mengambil latar langit Cosmic Era 71 di bulan September, segaris cahaya hijau yang tipis melesat dengan cepat dan membelah sebuah pod penyelamat. Menciptakan sebuah ledakan besar yang disusul dengan ledakan-ledakan lainnya, sebelum pada akhirnya menghilang dalam sekerjap mata—

.

DUAR!

.

—persis seperti kembang api yang terkadang menghiasi langit di musim panas.

.

"FLAAAAAY!"

.

.

(Memenjara setiap pasang mata yang menatapnya.)

* * *

_Melihat rona di wajah tampan yang sedikit berkerut, sang gadis kembali bertanya. "Tidak pernah memikirkannya, ya?"_

_Pemuda itu kembali memberi gelengan kecil. "Kurasa… kembang api itu hebat." Sahutnya, "Biarpun singkat, tetapi keindahannya akan selalu dikenang."_

_"Kalau misalnya hidupmu seperti itu bagaimana?"_

_Ada keheningan yang merayap sebelum sang pemuda dapat menjawab. __"Aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Dan kau?"_

_Sang gadis menyelipkan anak rambut sebelum kemudian menyahut, "Kurasa, aku sama denganmu."_

* * *

Flay pernah mendengar bahwa terkadang ada hal-hal yang baru kau mengerti ketika hal itu sudah terlewati.

Seperti misalnya saat ini. Saat ini, kala ia tidak lagi merasakan panas yang sempat membakar kulitnya, ataupun gravitasi yang pernah menariknya, seketika ia menyadari tentang betapa berharganya setiap kehidupan yang ada di dunia ini. Tidak peduli apakah itu Coordinator atau Natural, semuanya memiliki nilai yang sama pentingnya.

Hanya saja makhluk rapuh bernama manusia sering disesatkan dengan perbedaan, sehingga peperangan yang menyayat nurani pun berkecamuk. Oleh karena itu, harus ada seseorang, dan itu adalah Kira, yang bertugas untuk membawa mereka semua keluar dari kemelut ini. Dan harus ada seseorang, dan itu adalah dirinya, yang bertugas menuntun Kira untuk memenuhi takdir tersebut.

Ketika menyadarinya, sungguh, Flay tidak merasa menyesali apapun.

.

.

Seberkas cahaya lantas berkumpul, membentuk figur yang mulai saat ini tak akan pernah lagi muncul. Kepada Kira dan dunia yang pernah menaunginya, ia menyampaikan sepatah kata maaf yang sebelumnya tak sempat terucapkan.

Kemudian ia juga berkata bahwa kini ia dapat mengerti banyak hal yang sebelumnya tidak ia ketahui. Bahwa pemuda itu tidak boleh menangis, karena masih ada sebuah tugas besar yang menanti.

Bahwa ia sama sekali tidak keberatan atas kehidupan yang singkat ini, sebab ia tahu, ada jejak indah yang tak akan memudar meskipun ia telah menghilang ditelan ketiadaan yang menghampar.

"…Karena perasaanku yang sebenarnya akan selalu melindungimu."

Lalu pada detik setelahnya, seulas senyuman manis kembali mekar..

.

(Dan kemudian ia padam.)

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Notes** Bagian _italic _saya ambil waktu mereka sekolah di Heliopolis. Di zaman itu, kayaknya Kira naksir Flay dan Flay belum semenyebalkan waktu pertengahan episode. Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil _republish_, karena ada banyak hal yang harus diperbaiki dari versi sebelumnya. Tapi, sudah diedit seperti apa juga, tetap saja saya sendiri nggak mengerti cerita di dalam fanfiksi ini. Ada yang berminat ngelamar jadi pengeksekusi saya? Silakan daftar melalui kotak di bawah.


End file.
